Dawn of the Dead Why are some people immune
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of a group of survivors and the aftermath of an attack of some sort. The air had changed and the living were dying and the dead were coming back to life.


Christine and her brother Marcus were two regular teenagers. They loved to play games and talk on their cell phones to their friends. It was a typical evening at home. Christine was upstairs in her room working on some of her schoolwork as she chatted to some of her friends on line.

The night had been somewhat of a chilly night for the month of August. It felt as though you might have to turn the heat on and the wind blew with a howling that she had never heard.

There was a sound outside as though someone was calling to her and as she looked towards the east she saw what appeared to be a bright light coming from the sky. She could not see any plane or ship anywhere in the sky and thought it was odd. She stepped outside of her home and watched with her father as the emergency crews flew toward where they thought the meteorite had landed.

As they waited to hear something Christine's dad Dave turned on the television to see if there was anything about it on the news. There was a breaking news report. There had been many reports of meteorites or something falling from the sky on fire in several parts of the world.

Dave became concerned immediately because it seemed to him that it was a little strange that several objects would accidently fall from the sky. Then the warning cam eon everyone was to take shelter the best that they could. There were reports of strange things happening around where these things had landed.

Dave took out his rifle and locked all the windows and doors on the house and waited for more news. Around two in the morning the house lost power. The strange thing was that his house had power, but he found the power to be very low even with the generator working at full power.

By this time the whole family was awake and wondering what was going on. Christine and her brother Marcus stayed in the living room with their parents and waited for news. Nothing more happened and the family decided to find out what was going on.

Dave didn't feel well, as a matter of fact he felt very ill. He was very cold and yet his skin was hot to the touch. His wife Laura gave him some aspirin, but it became apparent that he was going to need to go to the doctors or better yet the emergency room.

As Laura put her family into the car, she saw her neighbor. He was not feeling well either and had called an ambulance for his wife Jusitine who was having trouble breathing. They rushed to the hospital to find the emergency room jammed with patients.

Some of the doctors and nurses were sick also. The hospital was doing it's best to handle all of the patients, but they had been unable to find out what kind of virus these people had. Everyone had the same kind of ailments and they were going downhill fast.

Christine cringed as she saw a man fall on the floor and his wife too weak to help him. She and her brother managed to get them a seat and she tried her best to help all the people. The corridors were jammed and there was just no place for people to go.

Then it happened, the man that she had helped get up and got him a chair. He died. It was terrible and a nurse came by and put a sheet over him. He had not been on the floor dead for more than ten minutes when he stood up looking very strange. His eyes were glazed over and he walked stiffly, but he was up and walking. He was supposed to be dead.

Before anyone could do anything the man grabbed his wife and took a big bite out of her arm. A doctor came running and gave him a shot but it had no effect on the man because he was already dead. Before the man was stopped he had attacked three more people.

But that was just the beginning the dead began awakening shortly after death. They were no longer human and were extremely dangerous. It was so bad that as a person died they were being brought to the morgue to be burned.

But something about the dead made an odor that seemed to attract the walking dead. They seemed to go over and stare at the fire making it easier for them to be taken care of.

Christine and Marcus cried in horror as they watched both their parents succumb to the disease, and they were sure that they were going to be next. But, as the hours went by they saw almost everyone in the hospital get sick and die. For their own safety they headed out of the hospital.

At the hospital a Dr. Benjamin Gallagher was as Christine and Marcus were he did not seem to be affected by the disease either. He knew that there must be a reason why the three of them seemed to be immune to the virus and yet nearly everyone else was not.

Dr. Gallagher told them that he knew of a place up in the mountains where they could go. He owned a small cabin up there and he had a lot of medical equipment. He had high hopes that he could find out what was causing this almost one hundred percent death rate.

The walking dead where everywhere now and as they drove through town the doctor had to hit people who were walking down the road in a complete daze. He was sure that they were all dead.

As they approached a small farmhouse the group saw a large group of the undead who were trying to gain access to the home. They could hear the people inside the house trying to protect themselves so the three people charged the walking dead and shot them in the head.

It seemed to work and as Christine kept the dead at bay three people came running out of the house. They were like the three of them. They had not been affected by the virus or whatever it was.

As everyone introduced themselves the doctor explained to them where the three of them were headed. The people who had been in the farmhouse had gone there for protection but those beings had sought them out and had done everything that they could to get into the house.

The three of them had witnessed the same kind of horrors and had lost family members when they had been attacked by one of the walking dead.

Dr. Gallagher knew that he must find out what was going on. He had a friend up near his cabin who worked for the government. If he was all right perhaps he could get some answers.


End file.
